


Jeff the (wizard) Killer

by KarmaMarie



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Horror - Fandom, brotherly relations - Fandom, bullying - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMarie/pseuds/KarmaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jeff and the Other Pastas were sent to Hogwarts at a young age? Follow Jeff's story as he meets the others and Kills for the first time. (first story. GIVE ME CRITIQUES PLEASE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. like it said in the summary, I need critiques and critisisms (prefferably the polite kind...) I don't know if this AU has been done before...I've never read any fics with it...tell me what you think please? :) I'd really appreciate it

I  
The Woods family liked to think they were normal as could be, Mrs. Woods served on the PTA of her sons’ school and Mr. Woods was a labor worker in a big name factory. They had lived in the same house since their eldest son, Liu Woods, was born.   
He was planned for, his parents had bought the house specially because of him, painted his room the right color, got him everything he needed or, after he was born, wanted. If he was spoiled it was because, for a whole year, he was an only child. He enchanted the adults, his bright green eyes and chestnut hair always drew compliments. For a while, he was the center of attention, then his brother, Jeffrey Woods was born.  
Jeffrey was a surprise, his parents thought it was lucky that he was a boy, that way their sons could bunk together till they could afford a bigger house. This arrangement worked for a while. The boys got along well, they could hardly be separated for school and more than once got in trouble for leaving class in pretense for the bathroom and pranking people in the halls instead.

Around Jeffrey’s 9th birthday, that changed. They were waiting for the bus to take them to school when a man drove by in his car, going fast and splashed a muddy puddle on them.  
“Hey!” Jeffrey yelled, getting a face-full of muddy water. He looked over at his brother and saw that he was in no better condition. Jeffrey then looked at the car speeding away from them and glared angrily, which quickly turned into astonishment and confusion as the car made a sharp turn and drove off the road and rolled down the hill. “Wh-what the hell?” Liu ran to where the car went over and looked down, pulling out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

A few hours later, after Liu explained to the police what he’d seen three times, they let the boys go home, since they missed the bus and they were covered in drying mud.  
“Boys!” Their mom was frantic and angry, her face turning a pale red. “Your school just called wondering where you are! Why aren’t you there?!”  
Liu sighed quietly and, for a fourth time, explained what happened. “..and then he just made a turn that wasn’t there and his car rolled down the hill.”  
Their mother was silent for a moment. “Okay. You boys go get cleaned up and I’ll make you something to eat. I’m not sending you to school today.”  
Jeffrey bounded up the stairs, not really concerned with what he’d seen happen. If he was being honest with himself he’d even say he was...happy with what had happened to the man. Liu followed at a slower pace, wondering what had caused the abrupt turn and if the man had made it out alive, a small part of him hoped he hadn’t.

After they’d both cleaned and changed they went down to the kitchen where their mom had made them a breakfast of Eggs, bacon, sausages and toast.They sat down to eat just as the doorbell rang.  
Their mother went to answer it and they heard her talking softly in a hushed tone with someone, the someone answered back in a deep tone, a man was at the door. They went back to eating as their mother leads a tall bulky man with a shock of red curly hair, looking uncomfortable in his three-piece suit, into the kitchen. “Boys, this nice man would like to talk with you.”  
Liu made a soft whining noise. “I’ve already explained it three times to the police!”  
“I’m not with the police, son,” the man said, giving Liu a small smile. He stayed by the door, even after their mother offered him a place at the table. “Liu, is it?”  
Liu nodded, feeling better that the man wasn’t going to be closer to him and Jeffrey. The man gave him the spooks.  
“Liu, I want you to tell me what you saw, but also, what you felt when you saw that man drive off the road.”  
Liu frowned at what the man said. What did he mean what he felt? Though...he could remember feeling a soft tugging sensation...Liu told the man about it, which made the man frown, had he given the wrong answer?  
“A...tugging?” The man looked puzzled, then he looked at Jeffrey. “Were you with him…?”  
“Jeff,” the younger boy supplied, smiling.  
“Jeff. Were you with him Jeff?”  
“Yessir. We’re best friends.”  
“Did you feel anything?”  
“Well, I was angry that he splashed mud all over us and we were waiting for the bus too!” Jeffrey pouted, though he always denied it.   
“You were?” The man asked, giving Jeff a once over.   
“Yeah! I was wearing my favorite hoodie! He got mud all over it and now it’ll never be as white as it was before!”  
“Well...I’m going to have to take you with me, then.”  
Liu knocked back his chair. “No!”  
The stranger stared at him, looking like he was thinking something, testing the mood in the air. “And why not?”  
“Why no-?! He’s 9! You can’t cart him off to jail!”  
“Of course we can,” the man said.  
Liu was outraged at the stranger. He thought he could just show up, questioning them, then cart his little brother off to jail for something it was Impossible for a 9 year old to do?! “No. I did it. Take me instead.”  
The stranger raised his eyebrow. “Fine. You’ll both go.”  
Liu looked to his mother, fear and anger warring on his face. She merely frowned at the man and looked to her boys. “How long do you intend to keep them?”  
“A month at most,” the man stood up and nodded at her. “I’ll wait outside.” He turned and left, straight out the front door.  
Their mother looked down at them and sighed. “Come, upstairs both of you.”  
Both boys scrambled to finish their breakfast, a feeling of dread in their guts.

A half an hour later found them passed from their mother to the stranger, both of them terrified beyond measure. Jeffrey clinging to Liu’s hand, scared out of his mind. “L-liu. Wh-where are we g-going?” Jeffrey looked up at his older brother, trying not to cry.  
Liu kept silent, even though he knew it scared Jeffrey even more, because the truth would have been worse for both of them. Liu, for once, didn’t know what was going to happen to them.

A couple of weeks later Jeffrey came home from the strange building that the stranger had taken him and Liu to. He’d run what he called tests on both of them, sometimes separate other times together. He’d told them to do impossible things, like cause something to disappear and make things move. What scared Jeffrey most was he could do that sometimes. He managed it a couple of times when he was separate from Liu, but it happened most often when he was with his brother.   
The stranger had said that he possessed a gift, that they both did. He then told Jeffrey that they would be keeping Liu for some extra tests and though Jeffrey had wanted to stay and had told them so, Liu told him to go home, that he would be fine there. Jeffrey had protested, even as they dragged him away from his big brother, trying to cling to him and anchor himself there.   
Liu gently untangled his brothers fists from his shirt and smiled at him. “You don’t need me, brother. You’ll grow up fine on your own.”  
So they took Jeffrey home, he had cried himself to sleep on the way.  
When Jeffrey woke up the next morning, he ran to his mother and demanded to know when Liu would be home.  
She sighed softly and looked down at him wearily from where she was cooking breakfast. She looked back at the food she was cooking and said to the pan, “Liu isn’t coming home, Jeffy. They found out he has a special gift and they’re sending his to a special school so he can learn how to use it.”  
Jeffrey couldn’t believe his ears, he wouldn’t. Liu had always been there and now he was just….gone. Jeffrey stumbled back and took off back up to his room, sobbing.  
A few weeks later a knock at the door broke Jeffrey out of his depression and he ran to answer it. “Yes?!” He yanked the door open to find a woman standing there and smiling.  
“Hello,” she smiled down at him. “Is your mother home?”   
Jeffrey nodded, “Hold on a minute, please.” He shut the door and ran into the backyard. “Mom! There’s a woman at the door.” He watched as his mom get up and move past him to the door, her book still in her hand.  
“Hello?” She opened the door and smiled at the woman.  
“Hello,” the woman smiled back. “I’m Mary Robertson. My family and I just moved in across the street. I just wanted to introduce myself. And I’d like to invite you and your son to my son Bailey’s birthday party tomorrow. Since he doesn’t have many friends yet.”  
Mrs. Woods smiled back and nodded, “Of course we’ll be there, Mary.”   
Jeffrey frowned, he didn’t want to go to some kid’s party. He left his mother at the door, exchanging with the new ‘neighbor’, he almost groaned. Why would they have to go out when Jeffrey wanted nothing more than to fall onto his bed and not get up again? He heard his mother giggle at something that Mrs. Robertson had said and he suddenly felt a tugging somewhere inside his body. It was located somewhere inside his ribs, just below his lungs. Jeffrey squirmed uncomfortably and went upstairs. Why was his mom laughing when her son had been sent off to some weird school with some weird people?  
Jeffrey fell down into his bed, in the room he used to share with his brother. He looked over at Liu’s bed and sighed when he realized he may not see his brother until summer and rolled to face the wall away from Liu’s side of the room.  
“Brother…”

***  
The next day Jeffrey was woken up by his mother gently shaking him. “Get up sleepy head. Do your chores then get ready to go across the street.”   
Jeffrey whined slightly. “Mom! I don’t wanna go to some kid’s stupid birthday party!” He rolled away and tried to burrow back under the covers in the warmth.  
His mother ripped the blankets away.  
He yelped and curled up. “M-moooom!”  
“Get up, Jeffrey.” She walked away taking the blankets with her.  
He whined and got up and moved over to Liu’s bed and crawled under his covers, hoping to gain a few more minutes of sleep.  
“JEFFREY WOODS GET DOWN HERE!!”   
He jumped a bit and crawled out of Liu’s bed, remaking it quickly and ran downstairs, still rubbing his eyes. “Y-yeah mom?”  
She stood there angrily, hip jutting out and a spatula in her hand. “I told you to get up a half an hour ago, young man.” He ducked his head and mumbled an apology. “Go get bathed and dressed. You can do your chores when we get back.”  
He nodded and turned, going back upstairs. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready.  
A few minutes later he came downstairs, his light brown hair brushed and the dirt cleaned from his face and body. He was wearing his new jeans that his mother had bought for school originally, but she seemed pleased that he was trying to look nice so she let it slip by. He had also donned his favorite white hoodie, though now it was a dingy off-white.  
“Okay. Let’s go.” She smiled and picked up a blue wrapped box. Jeffrey let out a quiet sigh and followed out the door after his mother.  
Once there his mother shooed him towards a group of children all huddled around something on the ground with the order to ‘Go play’. Jeffrey sighed again and walked over to them. He leaned in to look over one of the kids’ shoulders and saw that they were pouring salt on a snail on the ground, watching it.   
He frowned and turned away and headed over to the empty picnic table and sat down. A few minutes later the kids flooded back to the table for cake and Ice Cream when suddenly someone had an idea.   
“After this, we should play Hide and seek!”  
There were a few murmurs of disinterest, but many more of agreement from kids with their faces stuffed with sugar. So it was, after the last of the cake was consumed that Jeffrey found himself running from a child counting to 100. He ducked behind the shed where there were numerous jugs and crates to hide behind and as he knelt down, a quiet fell over the yard.  
“100”  
Jeffrey was terrified for some reason. He felt something was about to happen when suddenly he was dragged out of his hiding spot by his hair and tossed on the ground. He looked up at his captor, who had placed his foot on his chest and screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice shrill.  
“You stole my hiding spot!”  
It was the birthday boy, so Jeffrey couldn’t just shove him off like he would have the others, he was after all a 9 year old with some morality. Sadly those morals included Don’t upset the Birthday Kid.   
“I-I’m sorry…”  
Jeffrey tried to make it seem sincere, although he could not care less, even adding in the little stutter for believability. Birthday boy didn’t buy it though, he screamed and kicked Jeffrey hard, in his ribs causing him to yell sharply when he felt something give a sharp snap. He pulled back his foot again and caught Jeffrey in his face, luckily just to the side of his nose, not crushing it, he was definitely going to have a black eye though.   
The adults finally saw what was happening and rushed over to pull the boy off of him and his mother picked him up.  
“J-Jeffrey. Are you okay?! Can you hear me Jeffrey?!”  
He tried to smile and look up at his mother, but the energy required had deserted him. He passed out, body falling limp.  
“Call 911!”  
“Lay him back down!”   
He was laid down gently on one of the divians outside.  
“They’ll be here in 15 minutes…”  
The conversation faded off.  
Accio...Liu….Accio….Liu….Accio….

***  
Ac-Accio…  
“Ac-c-cio….liu….”  
Jeffrey blinked his eyes, looking up and around, confused because this was not his bedroom and only one of his eyes was working. “M-Mom?!”   
A sharp jumping noise from his other side forced him to turn his head, though it hurt.  
Liu was there, sitting at his side. “Hey Jeff.” He reached up and ruffled his younger brother’s hair fondly. Apart from how long his hair had gotten, Jeffrey could also ascertain slightly greyer bags under his brothers eyes and a hollowness to his cheeks. Liu looked stressed and tired and he probably shouldn’t be awake right now.  
Jeffrey was thankful for the company. Liu told him all about where he’d been, a huge school called Hogwarts that was located in a castle! He told him about all his teachers and all the people he’d met and how he’d met a man as big as a house! All these fantastical stories that Liu had come up with for Jeffrey made him smile and feel better, but one question nagged at him.  
“Are you here to stay?”  
Liu frowned slightly and shook his head. “I’m here until next month, then I have to go back.”  
The youngest Woods brother shook his head. “And summer, will you come back then?”  
Liu nodded.   
Mrs. Woods chose that moment to come back, carrying food which she promptly sat on the table and rushed over to hug Jeffrey, exclaiming that the doctors said he might ever wake up and that she was so happy to have her little boy back, and even though he had suffered four broken ribs, a fractured wrist and and bruised cheek and eye as well as a cut over one of his eyes, Jeffrey felt lucky for some reason.   
‘It could have been worse, I guess.”  
***  
He went home the following weekend. For the most part he was allowed whatever he wanted, except to go talk to the family across the street. He and Liu would play out in the backyard in the snow, having snowball fights and building snow forts.   
Just after Christmas and just before the first, something happened. Neither Liu nor Jeffrey would have been able to say what it was though.   
After a day of playing with their new toys and games, they were sent to bed, full of hot cocoa and warm stew. Even though Jeffrey insisted that he didn’t want a bedtime story, Liu continued to tell him of all the fantasies he’d seen at his school and, against his better judgement, Jeffrey slowly fell asleep.  
A few hours later, Jeffrey would describe experiencing something like a dream where he woke up and went downstairs. He quietly opened a drawer in the kitchen and grabbed a chopping knife and went out the back door.   
He moved around to the front of his house and hid in the bushes, watching carefully for any signs of life around the cul-de-sac or any noises from someone in the house figuring out he was gone. When he heard nothing and saw nothing, he quickly fled across the street and crept into the yard across the street. He hopped the fence, grateful that the family didn’t own any dogs and moved to the back door. He stopped short when he realized that the kitchen light was on. He pressed against the wall and peeked through the glass, seeing the woman, Mary, at the table. He frowned, this complicated his plans. He stepped back and stumbled, falling into the large decorative bush next to the patio. He was thankful it was large enough to hide him when the door was slid open.  
A tentative ‘Hello?’ was called out before the door was slid shut again.  
Jeffrey sighed in relief and got up quietly, spying a trellis on the side of the house. He thought for a minute then got up. He climbed up and glanced in the window on the second floor.  
Jackpot.  
Jeffrey grinned, suddenly gleeful as he slid the knife up in the gap between the French windows and popped the lock, pulling one of the windows open and crawling inside quietly. He dropped to the floor with a muffled thump from his sock clad feet and he slowly moved forward his heart rate and breathing picking up. He leaned over the boy in the bed and murmured softly, almost cooing at him.  
“Go to Sleep.”  
He raised the knife.  
***  
At that exact moment, across the street, Liu sat up, eyeing his brothers bed. He’d known the moment Jeffery had gotten up, but had figured he was going to the bathroom. It had only just now struck him how long the younger had been gone.   
He stood up and went to check the bathroom, but it was dark. It hadn’t been used since they went to bed, the lid was still down. Liu turned his attentions downstairs when he heard the door slide open in the kitchen. He rushed downstairs without a second thought, but stopped dead when he saw jeff covered in blood. “Jeff!” He hissed angrily. “What are you doing?!”  
Jeffrey had the intelligence enough to look ashamed at being caught. “Payback.”  
Liu stopped short. “D-don’t tell me you…”   
Jeffrey looked away.  
Liu cleaned Jeff up the muggle way and stuck the bloody hoodie in a bag under his bed to take out with the trash in the morning.


	2. Wands, More fights, and FINALLY Hogwarts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys. I would have updated sooner, butI hadn't managed to write to where I wanted to with this chapter. So here it is, Chapter 2, minus a little bit. and thank you all for the kudos and claw, thank you for the comment, it kinda made me realize 'Wow I need to update' x) without further ado CHAPTER 2!

II

The following year, during the summer, just before Liu is due to go back to that school, and away from Jeffrey again until the winter holidays, a barn owl swoops in through the open front room window and drops an envelope in his lap. Liu jumped up and tried to take it from, eyes wide.  
“That’s mine!”  
Jeffrey ran upstairs, fingers fumbling with the paper, though it felt thicker, rougher…”If it’s yours why is my name on it?!” Jeffrey yelled back, ducking into the bedroom and sliding himself under the bed, where Liu couldn’t reach him.  
“What?!” Liu sounded angry. “What do you mean your name is on it?!”  
Jeffrey flinched back at the sound. “M-my name is on it…”  
“Let me see it.” Jeffrey handed it over, shoulders slumped. Liu looked it over, then moved away from the bed, taking the letter with him. Jeffrey crawled out from under the bed and followed Liu downstairs to where their mother was outside, watering her garden. “M-mom…” he called out hesitantly, his body shaking, only so subtly that Jeffrey barely noticed.  
Their mother turned to look at him, then she dropped her watering can and her hand came up to her mouth. She looked tear stricken and fearful. “Is it…?”  
Liu nodded. “They want him too.”  
Jeffrey had had just about enough. “What are you guys talking about?!” He demanded, eyeing both of them angrily.  
Liu cast him a glance, promising an explanation later. “Go make mom some tea.”  
Jeffrey fought back a sigh and turned to go inside, Liu going to help their mother in.  
He sighed and started boiling a kettle of water, frowning softly. What was such a big deal about a letter anyway? Jeffrey just wanted to read the damn thing, but Liu still had it. He turned his head and glanced into the front room, and saw that another owl was perched on the back of the couch. “Liu! There’s another one!”  
The owl gave an indignant squawk and fell off the back of the couch in surprise and Jeffrey giggled in amusement.  
Liu came in and took the envelope from the bird, which proceeded to dive bomb Jeffrey’s head.  
Jeffrey growled and batted at it.  
Liu opened the envelope and said distractedly, “You should be nice. They have feelings and can understand us.”  
Jeffrey snorted. “Yeah right.”  
Liu spared a second to look up at his brother and frown, then he looked back at the contents of the envelope.  
Their mother came back in and looked over Liu’s shoulder. “Well, this should be easy enough to get. Nothing too costly.” She sighed in relief. “Go get dressed, boys. We’re going on a shopping trip.”  
Jeffrey was confused and looked between his mom and Liu. “What for?”  
Liu shook his head. “School supplies.”  
Jeffrey made an ‘oh’ face, the one where his mouth made a comical O and his eyes widened then he nodded and raced upstairs.  
An hour and a half later found them all piling into the car, Liu in the front seat, with Jeffrey stretched out in the back.  
“So,” Jeffrey looked from his mom to Liu, “Where are we going?”  
Liu smiled back at Jeffrey. “Somewhere new.”  
After some driving, they wound up in a shadier looking part of London and parked in front of a building, the sign identified it as the Leaky Cauldron. Jeffrey frowned, what kind of name was that? Then, an even better question occurred to him and he asked Liu as they got out of the car. He tugged Liu down to his height, which was only a few inches shorter than his brother, and whispered. “Liu, they can’t see it, can they?”  
Liu smiled down at Jeffrey proudly. “Very perceptive~ and no, they can’t.” He took his little brother’s hand and lead him through the front door, into a pub room, full of people talking loudly to each other.  
Jeffrey froze in the door, staring, his mouth hanging open in awe. He watched as a broom swept past him, sweeping the floor on its own! The chairs flipped up and set themselves on the table so the broom could sweep under them, drinks poured themselves when a patron’s cup was almost empty and candles floated in the air with no supports or holders! He looked at Liu, surprise and wonder and fear fighting for a place in his eyes.  
Liu smiled down at his little brother and shushed him softly, taking Jeffrey’s smaller hand in his and leading him across the pub to where their mother was talking to the bartender.  
She was a young woman, her straight grey hair pulled back into a bun, though her eyes gave her away as an asian descendant.  
Liu smiled up at her. “Hello Mrs. Chang.”  
The woman smiled back a little. “Hello Liu. How are you this year?”  
“I’m well, yourself?”  
As the pleasantries continues, Jeffrey found himself bored, ignoring them as Mrs. Chang led them to a small courtyard in the back and tapped a few places on the back wall.  
What Jeffrey saw next would always mark the moment his life made a 180 and threw him head first into one of the best things in his life. He looked around and was frozen to the spot.  
For the most part, it looked like any other market in London, except that the shoppers were all wearing robes. First left, then right. All the shops had odd things in their front windows. One seemed to have nothing but balls and brooms and robes, another was for ‘potions’? And yet another was for just sweets and ice cream, not that Jeffrey was complaining. He looked around and his eyes landed on a pet shop with owls out front in cages and cats and toads inside.He made to move toward it when Liu pulled him back.  
“I just wanted to look, I swear!” Jeffrey pouted when Liu shook his head at him.  
“We’ll go there last. Right now, we need to go over here.” Liu led him to a small shop, almost no one was in there.  
“Well, since you two are going in there, I’ll go find the rest of Jeff’s stuff.” Their mother said, walking away from the door.  
Liu led him inside and, at first, it appeared empty of everything except them and the boxes that lined the walls and shelves. Jeffrey walked up to the counter in front of him and tried to get a glimpse of what this shop sold, but saw nothing but boxes. “Hey, Liu-”  
He jumped slightly when a great clattering came from behind him and a voice from behind him whispered, “Ah, there you are young Mister Woods.” The voice sounded odd. Comforting, like that of a grandparent, but at the same time it was raspy and old, like aged construction paper.  
Liu smiled at the man behind Jeffrey and nodded. “Hello Mr Ollivander.”  
Jeffrey turned around and came face to face with the man, terrified.  
The old man smiled over the counter at him and leaned forward. “And you, Mister Jeffrey. You’re just as Liu described you. And you look so much like your mother.” He smiled, his eyes full of nostalgia. “Cherry. Springy, 13 inches. She was a gifted witch.”  
Jeffrey’s jaw dropped. “You know my mother?!” He was startled and awed. His mother had never mentioned any of this to him.  
The man continued smiling. “Oh, yes. She was one of the best wands I ever sold.”  
Jeffrey looked at Liu, confused. His mother was a wand? Liu shrugged, “It’s how he remembers things.” Jeffrey looked back at Ollivander.  
“Is that what you sell here? Wands?” Jeffrey was skeptical. After all the amazing stuff he’d seen today, he doubted whether wands were really necessary to perform magic.  
Ollivander nodded. “A wand is a wizard’s most important weapon and defense! Without it, his magic could go out of control and harm others.” He turned and shuffled down on of the aisles and Jeffrey looked at Liu skeptically.  
Liu smiled and shook his head slightly, then looked back as Ollivander came shuffling back up the aisle with a couple of boxes.  
He pulled a stick out of one of them, though admittedly it was a rather fine stick it was still a stick. He handed it to Jeffrey and stood there, waiting. “Well? What are waiting for?! Wave it!”  
Jeffrey jumped a bit, then frowned at the man and flicked his wrist, causing one of the shelves to tip over. “......oops.”  
“No, not that one, then.” Ollivander picked another one out of its box and handed it to Jeffrey. "Try this."  
Jeffrey took it and waved it, watching as a glass fell to the floor and shattered. Ollivander took that one back as well.  
For an hour they stood there, trying wand after wand till finally Jeffrey found one.  
Ollivander handed him the last one and sighed. "If this doesn't work, young mister, I don't know what to tell you..."  
Jeffrey frowned and reached out, taking hold of the thin stick and flicking his wrist. He waited....  
...nothing happened.  
Ollivander was outraged. "What?!?" He turned and shuffled back into the aisles again. Jeffrey looked up at Liu worriedly. As much as he had balked before, he wanted a wand now.  
Liu stood on his tippy toes and leaned on the counter, calling back to Ollivander. "Sir?"  
"What?!"  
"I remember you once saying you don't use Veela hair..."  
"Because it's too temperamental, yes."  
"Well, that might suit Jeff better than anything else...." Liu said, trying to catch a glimpse of the wandmaker. A silence followed his words, broken a moment later by Ollivander returning with the last box.  
"Maybe you're right, young mister." He pulled a wand from the box and held it out to Jeffrey, who then waved it and a bright shower of blue colored lights exploded from it. "Elm. Veela hair. Flexible. 11 inches."  
Jeffrey tilted his head.  
Liu smiled and whispered, "Wand stats." Jeffrey looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Is rather combat gifted..."  
Liu smiled. "Thank you, mister Ollivander.” He laid a couple of odd coins on the counter. "We must be going now." He led Jeffrey from the shop.  
"My god! Does he never shut up?!" Jeffrey groaned. "I think he talked my ear off!"  
Liu shook his head. “Be nice, Jeff. He knows more about anything than anyone does.” Jeffrey looked dubious. “He’s almost 100 years old.”  
Jeffrey’s eyes widened. “Holy-...”  
“Boys!” Their mother waved from the Ice Cream shop. They went to her. “I’ve got everything but your pet, Jeff. I figured you’d want to pick that out…” Jeffrey smiled.  
“Let’s go!”  
Mrs. Woods sighed. “Wait. I just ordered us lunch.”  
Jeffrey pouted.  
An hour later he was antsy and ready to go when his mother stood up. He jumped up. “Let’s go!” He ran from the shop with Liu hot on his trail.  
He bounded into the shop, looking around, taking in all the animals around him.  
On his left there were owls and hawks and on the right there were spiders and newts and snakes.  
Jeff grinned and headed further towards the back where there were bats and ravens and creepy unidentifiable creatures. He looked around for a while without seeing any animal that really struck him, though they were all calling for attention, until he saw one, a small Owl by standards to the rest, curled up in the back of a cage sleeping by itsef.  
He leaned forward to get a better look at it when the Shopkeeper came over.  
"Oh you dont want that one, young sir," she said, her bright purple hair sparkling with stripes of neon green in it.  
"Why?" His mother asked confusedly.  
"Well, that one we have had problems with..." the young girl shook her head.  
Liu frowned. "Because it's a runt?"  
The girl shook her head a second time. "That one has killed two others this month alone."  
Jeffrey's eyes lit up. "I'll take it. He is mine."  
Jeffrey's mother made a sound between disbelief and confusion. "Why?"  
Jeffrey smiled up at her. "Because, hes like me."

***

The next month passed in relative easiness, though with each passing day Mrs. Woods got increasingly depressed and Jeffrey more and more excited.  
The owl Jeffery had purchased was a bit off kilter most days. He was always mean, to everyone except Liu and Jeffrey, and he liked to attack for no reason. No one was immune from theses attacks, not even his owner. Jeffrey had taken to calling him Alistaire.  
A few weeks later came the day, the day the Jeffrey could not wait for and that his mother was dreading.  
The day that Jeffrey was heading off to school had finally arrived.

***

The three stood in the entrance to King's Cross Station and Jeffrey looked around in mild disbelief.  
"We're taking a train?" He frowned. "Wizards have cooler ways than this to get to school, surely!"  
Liu smiled slightly as an old couple passing them in the opposite direction started laughing. Jeffrey felt his ears burn in embarrassment.  
"Yes," Liu agreed. "We do, but me and you, we aren't old enough to use them yet. We aren't trained."  
Jeffrey groaned. "Of course!"  
The clock ticked away reading 10:50.  
Liu frowned, "We need to go, mom." He pointed up at the clock for explanation and Mrs. Woods nodded.  
Liu pushes his trolley towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and ghosted through as soon as he touched it, looking upon the train that would take him back to his friends, and home for another few months till he had to come back.  
Jeffrey looked up at his mother, slightly alarmed when his brother vanished.  
She smiled strainedly at him and set one hand on his back. "Don't worry, Jeff." She guided him along and through the wall next to herself and coughed at the smoke permeating the air. She smiled down at Jeffrey, her youngest son, then hugged him.  
"Mom!" Liu frowned, "We have to go now!"  
Mrs. Woods nodded and let go of Jeffrey. "Be good, do your work, and Stay Out of Trouble, young men," she told them sternly.  
They both nodded at her, then turned and got on the train, pulling their trunks with them. They found and empty compartment and Liu lifted the trunks onto the shelf set above their heads on the wall.  
Jeff flopped onto the bench seat and curled up, prepared to stare out the window till they reached their destination.  
***

Jeff frowned at the window. "I'm bored!" He flopped back on the seat. "Liu how much longer?"  
Liu rolled his eyes and responded, "A little longer, dude. Calm down."  
Jeff growled and looked at the ceiling, sighing.  
All of a sudden the door was thrown open.  
"Look-y what we got here!" A large boy with a shock of orange hair on top of his head leered down at them from where he stood in the doorway. On either side, though they could not get near the door because of the first boy, stood two others. One was tall and thin, with hair so light it was almost grey and eyes so dark you could not tell pupil from iris. The other was slightly shorter than the other and had midnight colored hair, streaked with white. His eyes were the brightest green imaginable, bordering on neon. The apparent leader continued, "Little Liu Woods." His eyes gleamed with malicious intent as he looked from Liu to Jeffrey. "And who might you be?"  
Liu stood up and stepped in front of Jeffrey. "Your problem is with me, Jack. So leave him alone."  
The boy...mountain....Jack, sneered at Liu, eyes glinting dangerously. "Aw look at you, Woods, finally grew enough backbone to defend your Boyfriend?"  
Liu just stared at him for a minute. "Really? He's my brother, dipshit." Liu hauled back his fist and punched Jack in the face hard.  
Jeffrey purred, relishing the sound of the cartilage in Jack's nose snapping.  
Suddeny Jack pulled out a pocketknife and flicked it open, pulling back and swinging forward with terrifying precision and dove for Liu's face.  
He managed to get two cuts in, perpendicular across the bridge of Liu's nose before Jeffrey managed to shake off the shock and attacked Jack, pulling out his own knife and started attacking Jack, Liu falling back onto the ground. Jeffrey slashed at Jack like a madman and knocked him back into the corridor with his body weight. All of a sudden he felt this feeling, like the one from the night he killed the neighbor boy, but this one was...so much more.  
He started laughing manically, till he felt something like his body being exploded from the inside. Something had been building inside him for so long, right along next to the anger and hate he kept bottled inside. He screamed in agony and pain and some odd amount of pleasure as everything was blown out of him and then he blacked out.

***

He awoke in a long room, laying in a cot with white curtains drawn around it. He took a second for the spinning in his head to stop, then sat up. He opened the curtains to see a woman bent over the cot next to him where Liu was sitting up and staring straight ahead.  
Jeffrey slowly got up and went to the other side of Liu's bed. "L-Liu?" He whimpered softly when his brother's only response was the drawing down of his eyebrows and lips to form a frown.  
The woman shooed Jeffrey back and continuedpointing her wand at Liu, then flicked it up as if she were reading it. She sighed loudly. "I suppose I can allow you to go now, Mr. Woods, though I don't know why you wont let me heal those horrendous scars..."  
Liu looked up at her and frowned again, saying quietly, "I like them." He slowly stood and headed for the door.  
The woman stopped him when he tried to follow. "Oi!" He shouted, "Let me go!"  
The woman shook her head. "I am to take you up to the headmaster, since you missed the sorting ceremony."  
Jeffrey growled angrily and huffed. "Fine."

The woman, Madame Donovans, who was apparently the school nurse (though she called herself a 'Medi-witch') led him down through corridors and courtyards, till they reached a hall with a giant stone Gryffin standing on its hind legs in a pocket room at the end.  
She gestured for him to enter the small space and said quietly, "Allons-y."  
Jeffrey jumped a bit when the ground under his feet lurched and started moving up and around. Ensconced as he was in the giant golden Gryffin's wings, the nurse was soon out of sight and Jeffrey was scared.  
He stayed still until the Gryffin stopped moving, then he got off of the stairs, scared of what else might happen if he stayed. He saw a door, the only door there really in the 3'x2' area and reached up and knocked on it. He jumped slightly when a voice called from the other side.  
"Enter."  
Jeffrey took a breath and turne the handle, the door falling open and opening on a most peculiar scene.  
There was a large mahogany desk with a mahogany chair behind it, the cushions being green and gold fabriced. To the right was a staircase leading up to a balcony located behind the desk with an entire window wall and Astronomy tools and a giant cushioned chair, much like the one on the first level except bigger. Between the desk on the first floor and the staircase was a perch, nothing was on it, but underneath it was a bowl, with a pile of ashes in it. To the left was a door, a few cabinets and a bowl on a pedestal.  
Jeffrey looked down into that bowl and saw water with a few misty strands floating in it. He reached out to touch it, but was stopped by a voice behind him.  
"Do not touch that, Mr. Woods."  
Jeffrey jumped and turned around, looking for all the world like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "S-Sorry."  
The man quirked his eyebrow good naturedly and smirked. He was small, for a grown man and his eyes twinkled mischeviously, like he was laughing at a prank he had pulled. Jeffrey could have sworn he was a Leperachaun, except that his ears were not pointed.  
"Ah-I-uh..." Jeffrey searched for an answer, an excuse, /something/!  
The man chuckled again, "You can't lie in here, Jeffrey." That gave Jeffrey pause as he thought. He tried to say 'I'm wearing a skirt' and it ended up coming out "I'm crazy".  
The man smiled again, eyes alight. "Aren't we all?"  
Jeffrey sighed, this could prove difficult.


	3. Sorted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Sorry its sooooooooo frickin short though. I figured it would be quicker to update like this. I'm gonna REALLY try to be more....consistent in my updates but it does take me a while to type.
> 
> cast of characters so far:
> 
> Jeff the Killer  
> Homicidle Liu  
> Seamus Finnigan  
> Jack Herringer (he's an OC "Villan" for Jeff and the others)
> 
> **there WILL be more creepypastas, I just have to work up to them**  
> ***I intend for this to be a SUPER long fanfic, spanning Jeff's first 3 years AT LEAST***

III  
Jeffrey looked dow at the ground. "I'm...not in trouble, right?" He used hs best innocent voice and looked up...straight at? God this guy wa short!

The man sighed. "You are, very much in trouble. One boy, Jack Herringer, was sent to St. Mungos. He is hurt too bad to heal." He stopped, "What do you remember?" Jeffrey looked away.  
"  
Nothing much, really. I remember knocking him away from my brother and then....nothing... I think I blacked out, sir." He bit his lip. All he had wanted was to keep his brother from getting hurt...

"Your magic exploded and basically cooked some of his body. He's in serious danger, Jeffrey. In all honesty, I should have you arrested." The man ran his hand through his hair, bright brown eyes dimming in sadness.

'Oh god please no Mom would KILL me!'

"As it is...your older brother refuses to rat you out and is taking all the blame for the incident. He will be put on trial instead of you, since the boys' families want to press charges." 

"WHAT?! NO!!" Jeffrey yelled, straightening up. "He can't!"

The man frowned. "Unless you can get to the Ministry in the next five minutes by yourself to confess in front of the jury, he will be convicted and sent to a containment cell inside the Ministry for the next year." Jeffrey was losing his mind inside, surely. "He will stay there until next summer, when he is released into my custody."

Jeffrey growled loudly. This man thought he could intimidate him into submission?! Jeffrey smirked. No, he wouldn't be intimidated or bullied again. He stood straighter and smirked. "Is there anything else we should talk over while I'm up here? If not, I'm leaving."

The man frowned deeply, his face reddening slightly. "As a matter of fact, there is. We need to sort you into a house." He turned and walked to one of the shelves and climbed a step latter so he could reach the top shelf, grabbing something that looked like it was made from an old potato sack, muttering angrily.

Jeffrey tilted his head, curious dispite his anger.

The man approached him, carryig the thing. "Sit." He gestured to stool which had appeared next to Jeffrey's side.

Jeffrey sat in it and sighed slightly, then jumped when the thing was placed on his head. 

'Hello~' Jeffrey jumped when he heard a voice inside his head and wildly looked around.

'Wh-'

"Calm down. I am the Sorting Hat, here to put you in your place at this school. Now, let's see where you belong~' Jeffrey could /swear/ he could feel this thing going through his thoughts. 'Hm~... There's a lot of Anger in here, Hate, Confusion and Sadness...Mmm~. Depression! And a Thirst to Prove Yourself~. You are dangerous.' Jeffrey could practically hear the fucking thing on top of his head purring, and that's when he made the connection. The Hat was alive... 'Yes, I am, thank you for noticing.' It stopped at two memories in particular and studied them closely, then annouced aloud, "Ravenclaw!"


	4. Dorm mates and Riddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO! Third update today!

IV

After that, the man, who told Jeffrey he was the Headmaster (something like a Principal or Dean form what Jeffrey could understand) called up one of the students, (with a title smething like perfect? Jeff was confused) to take Jeffrey to his dorm room with he had to share with some other boys his age.

'Great. This'll be fun.' He followed the boy up a flight of stairs and into a tower. Up and up they went till finally they came to a door with a bronze Eagle shaped knocker.

Instead of knocking the boy jus waited, so long that Jeffrey was about to reach up and knock himself. Finally e heard a sound from the door but not that of it opening. No, it sounded more like...

The knocker coughed and cleared its throat. "What room has no doors or windows?"

Jeffrey stood dumbfounded, then jumped when the boy elbowed him.

"Wh-?" He looked at the boy confused.

"Answer the riddle, we don't have time to laze around out here." He glared at Jeffrey haughtily.

Jeffrey frowned a bit. "A...riddle?" He was confused, door knockers asking riddles was something new to him, okay?! He thought for a minute, zooming through all types of rooms, none of which he could think of that didnt have doors or windows... then something occured to him, maybe it wasn't a literal meaning? He went through again. 'Doors....windows...' "The mind?" He asked tentatively.

The knocker frowned, "No."

Jeffrey groaned softly then tried again, thankful for once that he had a relatively good memory. 'Rooms....rooms rooms roo-' "A Mushroom!" He looked at the knocker triumphantly and grinned when the door swung itself open.

The boy frowned more deeply. "If you couldn't understand that right off the bat you're going to struggle here."

He led Jeffrey through the door into a large wide room with white and blue decorations everywhere and a HUGE fireplace with plush blue and bronze armchairs everywhere. He bypassed that and headed up one of two staircases leading off of the room. "That was the Commonroom, this is Ravenclaw tower." He opens the first door they come to. "This is your dormroom, since you're a first year, further up the stairs is the upper years. These are your dorm mates. Goodbye." He walked away.

Jeffrey glared after him, frowning deeply. That guy was a total prick! He then turned and looked at the boys occupying three of the five beds in the room.

Two of them were sitting side by side on one bed, whispering quietly to each other, pointing at a piece of paper, another was lounging on his bed reading what appered to be a detetive novel, if the cover was anything to go by.

He looked up when Jeffrey closed the door and smiled softly at him. "Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey nodded a bit, put off and unsure of himself.

The boy pointed at one of the beds, at the end of which sat Jeffrey's trunk.

He nodded his thanks at the boy and moved to his bed and flopped into it, sighing softly and staring up at the curtains of the bed. "What'd I miss at the....'feast' or whatever?" He asked the boy.

The kid smiled at him again and lowered his book, rolling over and looking at Jeffrey. "Well...the sorting hat sang a song, Headmaster Finnigan warned us about using Magic in the corridors, that Quiditch tryouts for the teams had to be postponed until November, and that we are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest without a teacher."

Jeffrey frowned. "Headmaster Finnigan?"

The boy nodded. "Short. Looks like a Leperachaun?"

Jeffrey groaned. "That guy...he's a jerk." The boy tilted his head quizzically. "He was a total Dick earlier when I met him."

The boy chuckled softly. "Oh. He can be sometimes. He just has Issues with anyone who isn't a Gryffindor." He frowned when Jeffrey looked lost. "The house...Gryffindor..."

"Oh." Jeffrey looked away, embarrassed at his lak of knowledge about the basic stuff about the school itself. If Liu had been here, he would already have been told everything...but Liu was not here... He fought down his embarrasment and looked at the boy. "uhm... Wh-What's your name?"

He grinned. "Jaimee Austin. Most people cal me Jae." He looked up at Jeffrey, eyes a bright neon blue. "You're Jeffrey Woods, Liu's little brother, right?"

Jeffrey nodded.

Jaimee grinned. "You're brother is super cool. He protected me earlier, before we got on the train...Jack was bullying me." He looked down. "I cant believe he...almost killed him though..."

Jeffrey couldn't decide what to feel right then. Envy, that people looked up to his brother already? Jealousy, this boy wanted to get close to his brother? Sadness, his brother was in custody again because of him? Or Helplessness, beause he could not save his brother?

Jeffrey settled on feeling tired and apologized to Jaimee, then rolled over and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
